


Baby, Right there!

by Eithelred



Category: Kassandra Lyall Preternatural Investigator Series
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Short One Shot, Vampire Bites, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eithelred/pseuds/Eithelred
Summary: Kassandra finished filling out the details of her last case in her office’s database. Her eyes were tired and she was having a hard time concentrating. She just wanted to finish this day and finally see Lenorre. They had been apart for a few weeks now and she was looking forward to ending this separation. She turned around and looked out the window. The light was the clear blue that announces the arrival of darkness, as the last kiss before night.Lenorre was going to be rising soon and she wanted to be present. She had finally accepted sharing her blood with her lover as a normal part of their relationship and was even looking forward to it.
Relationships: Kassandra Lyall/Lenorre Countess Vampire of Oklahoma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Baby, Right there!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Hello!  
> Very pleased to meet you all!  
> It is my first fic and my first time posting on Ao3 and I am very happy I finally had the courage to do it. I decided to write a fanfiction on this really good serie by Winter Pennington that I really enjoy reading again and again. I feel frustrated everytime though that there are no other books for this serie, hence the fanfic. Love the interaction between these two characters. It is possible to enjoy the fanfic without having read the series but some things will make more sense if you do fyi. It is worth it I promise.  
> I would like to thank my dear Kitty for hosting our writing workshops and also my beautiful wife, constancelight, for being an amazing beta! Thank you guys! I wouldn't be able to write this smut without you !
> 
> disclaimer: well it doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Winter Pennington, I am just having fun with them and then I will put them back in their box afterwards, I promise.

Kassandra finished filling out the details of her last case in her office’s database. Her eyes were tired and she was having a hard time concentrating. She just wanted to finish this day and finally see Lenorre. They had been apart for a few weeks now and she was looking forward to ending this separation. She turned around and looked out the window. The light was the clear blue that announces the arrival of darkness, as the last kiss before night.

  
Lenorre was going to be rising soon and she wanted to be present. She had finally accepted sharing her blood with her lover as a normal part of their relationship and was even looking forward to it.

  
It was not that she was addicted to it; but sharing this moment with Lenorre, the way Lenorre’s eyes were solely focused on her every time, was a constant reminder that she was trusting this woman with what she was and Lenorre was doing the same. Compared to her past behavior regarding love, this was a new feeling but a welcomed one.

  
The door opened and her secretary’s face appeared in the doorway. “I am leaving; I am not paid enough to stay longer!” June declared loudly. Kassandra smiled and looked at her, knowing that she was only half-joking.

  
Kassandra told her to enjoy her weekend and after her departure, decided that it was high time for her to do the same. She got up, stretching her body a bit. She turned off her computer, grabbed her gun from her locked drawer putting it in her shoulder holster, threw her coat on, and stepped out of her office. She locked the doors and headed toward her Tiburon.

  
She had to stop at her apartment to get some clothes. She took a few shirts and two pairs of pants. She decided to put on her sexy set of lingerie thinking it would be a nice change for Lenorre. She knew that the vampire did not mind her casual side regarding undergarments in the bedroom, but she was sure it would be appreciated anyway by her lover.

  
Once her stop at home was done, she drove quickly to Lenorre’s manor, the last remnants of light coloring the sky in purple and pink.  
She pulled up in front of the big mansion. Everything was quiet and she wondered for a second if something was amiss. The moment she finished her train of thought, Rosalin opened the door and welcomed Kassandra on the steps leading to the imposing door.

  
“You arrived just in time; the vampires are about to rise, and I am sure Lenorre will be happy to see you.” Rosalin came closer and pressed her body close to Kassandra, adding mischievously, “I am happy to see you as well….” Waggling her eyebrow suggestively.

  
She leaned further in trying to peck the lips in front of her, but Kassandra dodged her rapidly and started to growl deep in her chest and grabbed Rosalin suddenly by the neck pressing her against her. “Nuh-uh, we already talked about inappropriate behavior, Rosalin.”

  
“I am just joking you Big Bad Alpha.”

  
Kassandra’s eyes narrowed on the puppy look Rosalin was throwing her way and finally released her hold on the Beta. She turned to grab her bag at the back of her car. She could not wait to be in Lenorre’s arms. It had been too long since their last time together.

  
Between her work and the werewolves whom she had taken under her protection, combined with Lenorre’s responsibilities at the club and her duties as the countess vampire of Oklahoma, it had been impossible to see each other. “It had been long enough,” whispered Kassandra under her breath feeling her patience slipping. She just wanted to run through the manor to the underground level, yet she couldn’t behave like this if she didn’t want to be considered uncivilized and offensive to the other occupants of the manor, or could she?

  
She decided for once to just listen to her desires and just go with it. She started walking briskly to the huge wooden doors and entered Lenorre’s home making a beeline to the entryway of the underground part where the vampires’ quarters were. She met someone on the way and could hear them her calling her name behind, but she was so focused on reaching Lenorre’s quarters that she did not pay them any attention. All that she could hear was the voice inside her head yelling I want to kiss her now, now…NOW!

  
She pushed open Lenorre’s obsidian doors and the huge room finally appeared in front of her. The soft glow of the bedside’s lamp, the familiar scent of cinnamon, cloves, and the cold wind on a winter’s night hit her senses like a soft caress.

Kassandra sighed in relief as she walked towards Lenorre’s bed. The sheets were made of black satin allowing Lenorre’s alabaster skin to shine like the moon in the night. Kassandra dropped her bag on the ground and took off her coat. She stayed still for a moment, watching her lover coming back to life.

Lenorre’s eyes opened slowly, the silver of her eyes swirling like silver and mercury. Kassandra smiled and could feel at this moment, she had to submit to her lover’s hunger first before being able to talk to her. She unbuttoned her shirt and slowly approached her love, careful not to arouse the vampire’s instincts.

  
Lenorre moved fast grabbing Kassandra. Her body seemingly made of pliable steel made it easy to hold Kassandra while she buried her face into her lover’s neck. The latter knew that it would be like this, and took deep breaths to calm her wolf instincts down the moment Lenorre held her forcefully against her chest. Kassandra moaned her lover’s name when she felt the fangs pierce her skin, her wetness growing between her legs. She put her hands underneath the dark blue satin camisole, caressing Lenorre’s lower back. Her skin was soft and smooth, Kassandra was in Heaven surrounded by the scent of her vampire lover.

  
But too soon, Lenorre stopped and licked the two twin wounds one last time. She pushed Kassandra carefully from her chest and looked down, smiling softly. Kassandra had her neck offered to Lenorre’s, her eyes slightly glazed and her breathing was erratic. Her button-up shirt was hanging on one side by her shoulder, her bra visible against her white skin. Her tongue peeked out, wetting her lips. Lenorre took a breath before speaking, her voice like velvet against Kassandra’s skin, “My love, you are a sight to behold right now. How I have dearly missed you.”

  
Kassandra languidly turned her eyes toward Lenorre and smiled, “Kiss me, Lenorre.”

  
Her arm hardened her grip around Kassandra’s waist, her other hand slid to the back of her lover’s head and leaned into a soft kiss. Her lips softly suckled Kassandra’s bottom lip, taking it into her mouth and releasing it; her tongue seeking out permission to proceed further. Kassandra opened her mouth to welcome the cool tongue inside, moaning in delight at the sensation. The open-mouthed kiss was feverish, the taste of iron still recognizable on Lenorre’s tongue intensifying the pleasure. Werewolves, unlike vampires, still needed to breathe and reluctantly Kassandra stopped the kiss to come up for air. Lenorre was looking at her with an indecipherable gaze, her grey eyes like the sky before the storm. Kassandra lifted an eyebrow silently questioning.

  
“I desire you, Kassandra, will you let me make you mine right now?”

  
Kassandra lightly laughed and her hand came up on Lenorre’s face and started to caress it softly.

  
“Gods, yes, please. I have missed you so much.”

  
Lenorre smiled. She leaned again and grabbed Kassandra’s lips in a soft hold, while her hands held Kassandra tighter into her. Kassandra’s hands went to grip the soft and long onyx tresses, delighting in the quiet strength of her lover’s hold. She felt so safe and loved that she let her head go backward, showing more of her throat.  
As an Alpha, it was a significant show of trust and love. Kassandra knew that Lenorre was aware of the werewolf ways and would be sensitive to it. The vampire’s lips started to pepper Kassandra’s throat with nips and licks, going from her jaw to the juncture of her neck and shoulder, leaving marks of possession here and there. Kassandra’s moans were filling the bedroom. She felt overwhelmed with desire and could not wait any longer to feel that she belonged to Lenorre completely.

  
“Lenorre, ah Aaah, please….”

  
“Kassandra…. what do you need?” Lenorre asked, her eyes shining with fierce desire. “My love, tell me, what do you desire from me?”

  
One of her hands left Kassandra’s waist to open more the white shirt and peel it from her lover’s torso. At the same time, Kassandra’s hands grabbed the camisole in front of her and tore it open, exposing the alabaster chest of the Countess of Oklahoma.

  
“I need you, Lenorre…. Take me, make me yours again…. I want to feel you against me”.

  
Lenorre made work of Kassandra’s bra quickly before putting their naked bodies against each other, reveling in the softness of their breasts pressing against each other. Even after all these centuries, she still was taken aback by the utter eroticism of the act. She gave open-mouthed kisses to Kassandra’s neck, grazing the skin lightly with her fangs. She stopped to look at Kassandra and to purr in her ear.“Ooh my love, I desire you so much.”

  
Kassandra’s breathing quickened, her eyes becoming impossibly dark, her moans got louder. Lenorre tore open Kassandra’s pants, her movements hardly controlled while she was swirling her tongue in her lover’s mouth. Kassandra, cradled in strong arms, was floating in ecstasy with the taste of the woman she loved in her mouth, feeling the softness of her womanly body against hers and the feeling of long cool fingers stroking her velvet wet folds once Lenorre reached the inside of her panties. She heard a hiss of frustration; the sound of tearing and she knew her pants and panties were not part of her wardrobe anymore. Nevertheless, the sensation became even more glorious, long fingers stroking above her clitoris in an up and down motion, the delicate pearl becoming very hard. She knew her pussy was getting very wet and swollen. She needed Lenorre to fill her with her fingers. Her hips moving erratically up and down, trying to grind against the hand stroking her gently.

  
Kassandra’s moans were getting louder and louder. Lenorre dragged the tips of her fingers lower, pressing lightly over the eager clitoris and finishing at the source of all the wetness between swollen folds. Kassandra’s hips jerked from the action and started keening when the tips of Lenorre’s fingers started to press into her. The vampire entered two fingers up to the first knuckle and moved in and out lightly then got out to start the up and down motion again on Kassandra’s entire sex. Kassandra was breathing hard, whispering a jumbled mess of “yes”, “here”, and “Lenorre!” over and over.

  
Lenorre stopped for a second and pressed a bit harder on her lover’s sex. She traced the slit down until she reached the soaked entrance and crooked her fingers to slid in one thrust. Kassandra wailed and her hips started moving in time with Lenorre’s fingers pumping into her. Lenorre laid Kassandra down on the bed and placed herself between the soft thighs peeking out from the mangled remains of the pants she destroyed. She lowered her head towards the apex of Kassandra’s thighs. She breathed deeply and licked the length of the beautiful sex in front of her while maintaining the motion of her fingers in the velvet sheath of Kassandra’s vagina.

  
“Ha, ha, Ha…Ha! Yes, Yes…Baby! Yes, yes right there! Ha, ha, haaa!”.

  
Kassandra in her erotic haze heard a light chuckle from between her thighs. She wondered for an instant what was so funny about the situation when the devilish mouth started to suck hard at her clit, stealing the breath from her lungs. She could feel her pleasure increasing and tremors starting in the pit of her belly. Her hands grabbed the sheets forcefully and then ripped them. The wolf inside her was becoming restless, her hands morphed into claws and buried themselves in the mattress. Lenorre’s fingers were relentless, maintaining the same rhythm coupled with her mouth sucking, licking, and nibling lightly to bring her woman to orgasm.

  
Lenorre was watching the woman above her with rapt attention, fascinated by how beautiful Kassandra looked giving herself entirely to her.

  
“Ha, HA, HA, Yes, Yes, YES, YES, YES, YEEEEEEEEESSS HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!”

  
Kassandra’s scream exploded into the bedroom; her body arched above the bed. Lenorre was holding her hips down on the mattress, giving broad licks to her lover’s vulva, her fingers slowing down. Kassandra pushed Lenorre’s head from her core gently.

  
“I can’t…. too sensitive…ha, ha…”

  
Her body jerked a few more times with the aftershocks. Her breathing was ragged; her body slick with sweat was glistening in the soft light. A long and soft body came to place itself against her side, one hand caressing her belly; Lenorre’s face coming to lodge herself against the crook of her neck.Kassandra dislodged her hands from the mattress.  
“I am so sorry Lenorre, I destroyed your mattress…again.”

  
Lenorre chuckled and the hand resting on her lover’s belly moved to a soft cheek.

  
“It is of no importance my love; I will just have to replace it.”

  
Kassandra moved on her side to be able to look at Lenorre. Her hand came to caress the lower back of her lover.

  
“I want to taste you.”

  
Lenorre’s eyebrow arched. “I would not be opposed to that idea love.”

  
She moved on her back and opened her thighs, clearly stating that she was not opposed. Kassandra moved above, placing herself between Lenorre’s legs. The kiss she pressed against the plump red lips was forceful. Lenorre sighed into it and captured the werewolf’s bottom lip, sucking on it. Kassandra plunged her tongue into Lennore’s mouth, licking everywhere. It tasted of iron suddenly. She must have snagged her tongue on one of Lenorre’s fangs. The kiss tasted delicious. Soft moans like music were coming from Lenorre. The vampire’s hands cradled Kassandra’s head and then started to push very slightly downwards. Kassandra nipped and sucked her way down the column of her lover’s neck. She grazed her collarbone with her teeth. Lenorre was mumbling under her breath.

  
“Kassandra, hurry…. yes, your mouth feels so good against me….”

  
Kassandra marveled at the coherent sentences Lenorre was still able to produce.  
She suddenly captured one light pink nipple between her lips and sucked. The moans intensified and the mumbling stopped. Lenorre’s hands kept the head they were holding close to her chest. One hand brushed through cool soft folds.

  
“Good Goddess, you are very wet.”

  
Lenorre chuckled, “What are you going to do about it, Kassandra?”

  
One of Kassandra’s hand came up and twisted the other nipple and intensified the sucking motion on the one she had in her mouth. Lenorre groaned loudly.

  
Kassandra released the tight bud and went down further, approaching the source of Lenorre’s delicious erotic scent. She sank her teeth into the slope of Lenorre’s abdomen and sucked the skin like it was candy. The coarse hairs at the top of Lenorre’s mound grazed the werewolf’s chin. Kassandra licked broadly at the delicate sex of her love from her entrance to her clit, then took her clit into her mouth to suck on lightly.

  
“Wondrous,” Lenorre sighed while her hips started moving up and down sensually against Kassandra’s tongue. Two hands pressed Lenorre’s hips on the mattress. Kassandra was feasting on the sensual meal below her. Her control was slipping; her actions were becoming erratic, her tongue licking everywhere, her lips nipping and sucking with force anything she could catch. She finally sealed her lips around Lenorre’s clit and brushed her tongue on the little bud over and over, faster and faster. A strangled moan erupted from Lenorre’s throat followed by sighs and whispers of Kassandra’s name.

  
Kassandra looked at her love giving herself to the pleasure, her skin so white and luminous against the dark sheets, her body undulating, her eyes closed, whispers of pleasure falling from her crimson lips. Gods, she was so beautiful. Kassandra slowly inserted one finger, moving it lazily about.

  
The vampire’s hips started moving at a brusque pace, one of her hands going behind Kassandra’s head, pressing it tighter against her pussy.

  
“Yes, love, harder, I am almost there.”

  
Her body seized and she released a long moan. Her hips jerked once, twice, and stilled completely. She relaxed into the bed, her hand caressing the head between her thighs.  
Kassandra raised her head, a smug smile on her lips. She crawled her way up the long and smooth body and settled herself slightly on top. She wanted to enjoy the feeling of being naked with Lenorre.

  
She sighed then released the air slowly within her lungs.

  
“Lenorre, I love you.”

  
“And I love you… Baby,” answered Lenorre with an impish grin.

  
Kassandra lifted her head and looked at the grinning woman under her, her brow furrowed in confusion. “Baby? Since when do you call me baby?”

  
Lenorre laughed, “I should ask you the same thing, my love. Did you not realize that you used this term of endearment when I was pleasuring you?”

  
“I didn’t call you Baby...did I?” Kassandra blushed.

  
Lenorre’s smile became wider, flashing her fangs in the process.

  
“Good Goddess, I called the Countess of Oklahoma Baby?!”

  
Lenorre erupted in laughter, the sound rich and warm like chocolate and wine, her eyes becoming glistening with mirth. Kassandra’s face was sporting an adorable blush, her lips slightly pouting.

  
“My love, you are so adorable…I love it that you feel yourself so at ease that you use such term of endearment with me,” Lenorre murmured caressing the pouting lips with her own.

  
Kassandra hid her blushing cheeks and groaned, “Could we not talk about this again? And please don’t tell anybody else, especially Zaphara or Eris, they will never let me live this down.”

  
Lenorre laughed again and held the werewolf against her chest. “I will not; even though, I know they would appreciate it immensely. Now I am not finished with you yet, my wolf…”

  
She turned Kassandra over and hovered above her, her eyes filled with lust, and her lips stretched in a saucy grin.

The End


End file.
